unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Mart
|platforms=Nintendo DS }} Mario Mart is a shopping and racing shame. It is a spin off of one of the Mario Fart games. The player races through many stores in a mall to spend the most amount of money. It has many features, including one which is unlockable. The game had a story mode, in which an ad came up on TV, saying whoever could buy the most useless stuff would get a 5636% discount on all items. Getting a useless item will boost the player's speed, while getting a non useless item will slow the player down. As the game was famous, this game had a site, toys, and 15,000 tons of cheese. However, after the game got boring, Mario Mart's site went down, the toys exploded very loud, and the official artwork was lost down the sewers. It has a rival, Mario Kart. Playable characters :This list is incomplete! Whoever has this game put more characters! *Toad - Mush Toad *Mario - It's-a Mobile *Evil Guy - Evil Cart *Hitario - Hicartio *New Mario - New Ma-Cart *Wario - Wabike: Rides piggyback on Waluigi *Luigi - Green Panther *A Big Big Guy - A Big Big Cart *Pacman - The Pac - Mobile! *Dry Bones - Dry Doom *Bowser - Spiky Wheel *Kirby - Warp Star *Pikachu - Pokeball *Donald Duck - Duckatti Micro *Pickle - Pickle Cart *Maxwell - The Starite-Cruiser *Internet The Explorer - The Recycle Bin *Lucas - Thunder Cart *Calvin and Hobbes - Cardboard Box *Garfield - Lasagna Pan *Pario - My ArmPit's-A Mobile! *Nedzer - Fax Machine *Michael Jackson - Shamona: Carries a boy he is "rescuing" on his back. *Big Bird - The Big Bird *The exorcist - Creepy Car *Homsar - He just floats because he is weird. *Patrick Star - Rocky 2000 MK 7 *Angry German Kid - Smashed Keyboard - AGK attacks racers with keyboards, "PLUS PRAIRIE DOG", guns and shoop da whoops. *Angry Bird - ShopSlingashot X *Microsoft sam - ROFLcopter *Finn The Human - Jake The Dog - Rides the slave (Jake) mercylessly as he murders Mordecai and Rugby inside his dog. *A Sandwich: Sandwicher *Big Bad Bill: Cauldron 9000 * Applejack: Big Apple * Rainbow Dash: Wonderbolt Cart * Captain crap - Poo with wheeellls * BATMAN - A tiny biycyle. * Cory Baxter (Cory in the house) - Taco Drifter * Peter A. Locke - Speedwagon Unlockables Characters * Ronald McDonald - Red Cart - Unlock by winning the Clean Cup * General Goomba - General Goomba's Tank - Unlock by winning the Eattime Cup * Kumatora - Psycho Cart - Unlock by winning the Magazine Cup * Stick Man - Drawn Race Cart - Unlock by winning the Coffee Cup * Shy Guy - Cart Guy - Unlock by beating Your Mother. * Your Mother - Sofa - Beat SpongeBob SquarePants in a race. * Mickey Mouse - Mouse Mobile - Unlock by winning the Special Cup * Mallow - Nimbus Cloud - Unlock with Kumatora * RHF - Rufufian Car - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode * Phineas and Ferb - The Flying Car of the Future, Today - Unlock by beating the game * Spongebob Squarepants - Boatmobile - Unlock by beating the game with Phineas and Ferb * Giygas - no car cuz he can fly - Only available by hacking the game (ask cheaty for more info) * Galacta Knight - Beat everything with SpongeBob Squarepants or Phineas and Ferb, then you have to beat him in a race to have him unlocked * Duster - Pork Bean - Beat everything with either Kumatora or Ronald McDonald, then beat Duster in a race. * Porky Minch - ABSOLUTELY SAFE REFRIGERATOR on wheels - Clear the Coffee Cup as Giygas and Metaknight OR Clear the Eattime cup with Giygas and Galacta Knight. * Angry Video Game Nerd - NES Swearkart - Play through the Game as Angry German Kid, and beat AVGN in a race. His main attack is swearing things with the bad F-word in it, which can stun the opponent for 5 seconds. * George W. Bush - Politroli - Buy the rarest item of all. * Squilliam Fancyson - El King - Complete the whole Breakout Mode with Giygas. * Gwonam - Carpet of Glory - Unlock Kumatora, Duster, Ronald Mcdonald and at least eight other unlockable characters. * Chuck Norris - The Chuckmobile - Unlock every possible character * Max & Alissa - Ice Cart - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode * The Mighty Eagle - Mighty Car - Unlock by winning 2 races as Angry Bird * Statler & Waldorf - Balcony-Mobile - Heckle everyone else. * Modrecia & Regbe - Golf Kart - Destroy Fin & Jek. * Llewxam - resiurC-etiratS ehT - Kill Maxwell with your head. * Wurley: Doesn't need a kart he is the kart! - Unlock by beating the whole game, and defeat it again backwards! * Thomas the Tank Engine - YOU drive him! - Unlock by finishing the Thomas Cup. * Percy the Small Engine - Meh. - Unlock by beating the Thomas Cup six times. * Heavy Weapons Guy - The Sandvich - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup. * The Demoman - The Bottle of Scrumpy - Same as above. * The Soldier - The Flying Maggot - Same as above. * The Medic - Ze Ambulance - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup without dying. * The Engineer - The Sentry Cruiser - Same as above. * The Spy - The Provactéur - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup by cheating. * The Scout - The Batter-up - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup for less than five minutes. * The Sniper - Camper Van - Same as above. * The Pyro - Mmmph Cruiser - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup as the Heavy. * Skarloey the Little Old Engine - Meh. - Unlock him by winning Blue Mountain Quarry. * Sir Handel the 'Falcon' Engine - Meh. - Same as above. * Luke the Lost Green Engine - Same as above. * Salty the Dockside Diesel - Yar! - Unlock him by winning Brendam Docks. * James the Red Engine - How should you know?! - Beat the Thomas Cup by cheating. * Henry the Green Engine - Meh. - Unlock by finding him at the Steamworks. * The Fat Controller - The Fat Controller's Car - Unlock him by winning the Thomas Cup as Thomas. *Puff the Magic Dragon - Some Boat on Wheels - Unlock him by unlocking everyone else. *John Cena - A Shopping Cart playing his theme song - unlock break-out mode TF2 cup and poop cup *Mario's Head - No cart, because he "Ain't got no body" - Unlock him by winning all the cups with Mario and Luigi *Crap Jr - A shopping cart with MS paint gurhl bowser driving Unlocked by winning the Crappy cup with all TF2 characters *Innocent black toad - Magical floating goat - Unlocked by getting no useless items in Innocent black toad's castle *Booger - Unlocked by touching her in poop mountain(Crappy cup ONLY) *Pee man - Play as batman. *A random eagle - No cart.Becasue the eagle flieeeess. - Unlock the eagle by getting all captain crap related characters *Spongebob - Patty Wagon - Beat all water based levels. *Pepe the Frog *Feels the Man *Creepy Susie - No kart because she floats *Sonichu - Lego Kart Cups *Eattime Cup - Unlock by winning the Clean Cup *Magazine Cup - Unlock by winning the Eattime Cup *Coffee Cup - Unlock by winning the Magazine Cup *Special Cup - Unlock by winning the Coffee Cup *Thomas Cup - Unlock by winning the Special Cup *Mirror Mode - Unlock by winning the Thomas Cup *Break-out Mode - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode *Last Cup - Unlock by beating the game *Green Pig Cup - Unlock by beating the Mighty Eagle *Poop Cup - Unlock by Unlocking Last Cup. *TF2 Cup - Unlock by beating the Thomas Cup two times! *Crappy cup - Unlock bgfdsvgavy beating the poop cup without getting any useless items *Train Cup Courses Clean Cup *Cleaning Palace *Washy Swamp *Cillit's Stadium *Soapy Circuit *Sparkling Ship Eattime Cup *Springle-Maze *Egg Farm (Music) *Potatoe Mountains *Cola Ocean *Pinball of Vegetables Magazine Cup *Newspaper Raceway *Comic Land *Gossip-News Park *Cookbook Beach *Storybook Desert Coffee Cup *Caffeine City *Teh Milk *Thirst Valley *Drink Driveway *Blender Bay Special Cup *Sparkle Circuit *Fruit Canyon *News Sewers * C.H.A.D's Pit of Hell *Cappuchino Raceway *Milky Rainbow *Spam Land Thomas Cup *Thomas' Branch Line *The Sodor Steamworks *Brendam Docks *Blue Mountain Quarry Green Pig Cup *Angry Bird Valley *Pig lulz *ROFLCITY *Eagle Castle Poop Cup *Poop City *Poop Forest *Poop Mountain *Poop Castle *Poop Ocean *Poop Space TF2 Cup *2Fort *Gravel Pit *Thunder Mountain *Dustbowl Crappy cup * Same as poop cup until after poop mountain * Innocent black toad's castle * The digestive system of random eagle * Toad town covered in crap * Crap Jr's diaper. * Bedroom Train Cup * Mushroom Kingdom * Bikini Bottom * McDonalds * Tri State Area * The Park Controversy Many bronies were pissed off because there were no cups for Applejack and Rainbow Dash while the rest have their own cups. This caused a riot at Nintendo's office demanding a cup about them. What they got is literal cup with Applejack and Rainbow Dash's cutie marks thrown at them. their response was "THERE. HERE'S YOUR CUPS. NOW GIVE THEM TO APPLEJACK AND RAINBOW DASH!" Sequel A Sequel is planned for release in 1 minute. The title of game is called Mario Marters Gallery Category:Shames Category:Best Shames